board8fandomcom-20200216-history
CATS' Contest History
Who is CATS? IN A.D. 2101 WAR WAS BEGINNING CAPTAIN: WHAT HAPPEN ? MECHANIC: SOMEBODY SET UP US THE BOMB. OPERATOR: WE GET SIGNAL. CAPTAIN: WHAT ! OPERATOR: MAIN SCREEN TURN ON. CAPTAIN: IT'S YOU !! CATS: HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMAN !! CATS: ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US. CATS: YOU ARE ON THE WAY TO DESTRUCTION. CAPTAIN: WHAT YOU SAY !! CATS: YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE MAKE YOUR TIME. CATS: HA HA HA HA .... CAPTAIN: TAKE OFF EVERY 'ZIG' !! CAPTAIN: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DOING. CAPTAIN: MOVE 'ZIG'. CAPTAIN: FOR GREAT JUSTICE. CATS' Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-9 Summer 2002 Contest - West Division - 13 Seed * Western Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Ryu, 11145 19.21% - 46869 80.79% * Extrapolated Strength --- 47th Place 13.30% Summer 2003 Contest - East Division - 16 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Cloud, 14168 13.09% - 94086 86.91% * Extrapolated Strength --- 56th Place 13.09% Summer 2004 Contest - Hyrule Division - 16 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Link, 10025 12.17% - 72344 87.83% * Extrapolated Strength --- 58th Place 12.17% As a contest entrant, few characters have more board support than CATS does. Most of the members of Board 8 nominate CATS into the contest, and you'll be hard-pressed to not see CATS hold his own for the first few seconds of the poll. The reality of CATS in the contest, however, is the fact that he can make literally anyone look like top-tier material. No matter who CATS goes up against, they'll probably score at least 80% on him. Most of CATS' fans are people who have never even played Zero Wing in the first place, by the time his polls are done, it shows. Regardless of all of this, CATS still continues to get the board support necessary to make it into the field, and even though CJayC has openly admitted that CATS is a joke character, CATS still receives love and support from his unwaivering fanbase. CATS was even seen recently sabotaging a poll between Ryu Hayabusa and Jill Valentine, which goes to show that the creator of All Your Base may never die. Spring 2005 Contest - Triforce Division - 5 Seed * Triforce Round 1 --- Lost to (4) Ansem, 31153 45.96% - 36637 54.04% * Extrapolated Strength --- 15th Place 19.66% In every contest before Spring 2005, CATS was treated as if he were a joke and his performances backed up the claim. However, Spring 2005 helped people get over the psychological barrier than CATS cannot win a match or that he has a ceiling for vote totals. On the contrary, CATS (or anyone else except Tanner) can definitely win a match against the right opponent. He didn't beat Ansem, but he gave Ansem quite the scare through the first few hours of the match. Not only did CATS take it to Ansem early and build a small lead, but Ansem needed the morning vote to pull away from CATS and eventually beat him. Before Spring 2005, CATS doing this was practically unheard of, and we must see CATS in a match against someone weaker than him in the stats one of these days. Or we can just see a match between CATS and Gordon Freeman. Summer 2005 Contest - Flood Division - 8 Seed * Flood Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Master Chief, 29446 31.17% - 65022 68.83% * Extrapolated Strength --- 49th Place 17.64% Another contest, another fodder ranking and another loss for CATS. However this time he showed true potential for being able to win a match in the future, especially if given a favorable opponent and the face pic. Holding Master Chief almost 10% under what he was expected to score after Halo 2 is no joke. Summer 2006 Contest - Blast Division - 8 Seed * Blast Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 20925 19.25% - 87757 80.75% * Extrapolated Strength --- 56th Place 16.25% With Gordon Freeman finally winning, CATS remains the lone loveable loser in our contests. Will he ever draw someone of Mr. Driller proportions and break through? Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - First Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 4th place, 15068 11.22% - Sephiroth, 74190 55.23% - Meta-Knight, 24453 18.20% - Princess Peach, 20613 15.35% People came into this contest hoping that this would finally be the year CATS breaks through. After all, his dedicated fanbase would be helped by adding more characters into the mix. Plus, Sephiroth would suck up a large quantity of votes, leaving very little left for the other three to fight for. Then there was the possibility of Meta-Knight and Peach hindering one another enough for CATS to squeak by into glory. Well, the theory was sound in principle, but not so much in practice. CATS bombed once again, not even able to stay out of last place before the first freeze. And so the faithful continue to wait. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - Second Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 19392 15.25% - Squall Leonhart, 57285 45.06% - Yoshi, 41724 32.82% - Nathan Drake, 8730 6.87% Even though the match technically counts as a loss in the hearts of the CATS Army it was a win. For the first time CATS was able to finish above someone and not only that the guy would have more than doubled Nathan had this been a 1v1 match. This may say more about Nathan, but people will take what they get. CATS made the Winter 2010 Contest vote-in but received the lowest votes for his day and thus did not make the bracket. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 8 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5841 21.16% - (11) Ness, 12979 47.01% - (20) Locke Cole, 8787 31.83% Another contest formula change + expansion + the same old board support = HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMAN!! With CATS having the highest seed on the match to boot, since as an in-joke SBAllen made Board 8 rallies the 8 seeds! Of course pairing him with Nintendo and Final Fantasy wouldn't save CATS, unless (or even if) it was something like Tingle and Midgar Zolom. Add the dwindling vote totals, and this marked the first time CATS couldn't break 10,000. Memes can still push nominations or even characters (would Draven even be in the contest if not for "Welcome to the League of Draven!"?), but given All Your Base is over a decade old, CATS might have not have another Ansem or Drake situation. (maybe by 2021?) Category:Contest Histories